bean_cafe_channelfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Heroes X: S01E01
"When Banes Attack", also known as Pilot is the first episode in the Battle Heroes X series, the first episode in Battle Heroes X Season One, and the first episode overall. It revolves around Bane attacking the ones "who would do him harm in the future", according to his father. The ones are Zack, Cloud, and Julius. The Episode It was a rainy, rainy April night. The cliff side of the city had been dealing the most with the rain, especially the Hovering Platforms. The five platforms were just standing there in mid-air, nothing to hold them up. And on those platforms were two people, two people that were fighting. One of the people was Bane, who was firing shadow balls at his opponent. The shadow balls were deflected by one of the several crystals flying around, controlled by Zack, a psychic. Bane stopped his attacks and slowly melted into a shadow, coming up from Zack's shadow and hitting him with a shadow sneak attack. Zack gasped for air, as his breath seemingly started to disappear. Two of his controlled crystals fell down and broke, but he eventually got control of the third. He punched Bane in the stomach, causing him to fall back, and threw himself, Bane, and two other of his crystals down into the deep river below, which was moving downhill very quickly due to all of the rain. Bane fell down with Zack into the river and punched him. Zack was punched, and fell down into the river. He eyed Bane, and knew this was a lost cause. "What caused you to do this...?" Zack asked, gasping for breath once more. One of his crystals he lost control of. "Because..my father told me that you're one of the people who would bring me harm.." "I never brought you harm... until now. You brought this on yourself. You hurt her." "It had to be done.." "No, it didn't..." Zack coughed. His last crystal fell. With his body lifeless, it drifted off, moving with the water going downhill into the city. Bane watched the body as it departed, levitating out of the water. "One down, two to go." Julius was out for a walk on the streets. He wanted to hang out with his friends, but he was nowhere in sight. Instead of Zack, Bane came towards Julius instead. Julius didn't recognize Bane immediately. "Huh?" "You are one of the people who would bring me harm," Bane said tonelessly. A ball of shadow was being prepared in his hand. Julius recognized the voice. "...Bane?" Bane didn't answer. He released the ball of shadow onto Julius, and people that were walking along noticed this and stared. He didn't react to the attack and it knocked him to the ground. "Oww..." He brought Julius up off ground, only to knock him down again. "Alright, enough of that. You wanna fight? Fine," Julius got up and fired an ice beam from his hand. Bane defended himself by circling himself in a ball of shadow. Julius began advancing towards Bane more, still firing the ice beam. Bane began firing shadow balls at him. The shadow balls broke his concentration and he had to stop the ice beam to shield himself from the attacks. The shadow balls soon became really difficult to defend from, as they became scorching hot. "D-damn.." Drops of water began to land on the ground. He had to stop blocking the balls. Bane soon approached him and slashed him with a shadow claw attack. It left no visible marks but it was very painful. Julius grasped his head and fell down, defeated. "One more to go," Bane whispered to himself, leaving the premises. As he left, the townspeople soon formed a circle around Julius's body, frantically thinking of ways to aid him back to life. The last target left was Cloud, who was leaving his home in search of a life he'd seek on his own. He found himself a job, and he had enough money to go into college. Life seemed to have been going the best for him out of the three. Bane materialized himself in the shadow of a house, stalking Cloud for now. The door opened, and Cloud stepped out with a briefcase in hand. He was smiling. His aunt said goodbye, and the door closed. Cloud was walking out. "Well, look who it is. All grown up with a briefcase. A job?" Bane asked, still in the shadows. "Bane...what are you doing here, how'd you find me?" Cloud asked confused. He had no idea that Bane was stalking him, or that he was about to attack him. "I...have my ways." Bane chuckled to himself and got out of the shadows, revealing himself. He had a hand behind his back. "Now come here and give your old pal a hug.." With the way he was acting, Cloud refrained from giving Bane a hug, dropping his briefcase frightened. He took a few steps back. He didn't have his gear with him if Bane was about to do anything suspicious. Behind his back, Bane was charging a shadow ball, which he then fired out at Cloud. Cloud collapsed, but he wasn't knocked out. He got up, weakened, but still ready to fight. He charged at Bane with whatever strength he had left. He was caught off guard. He didn't expect such a thing to happen, especially at a time such as this. Bane fired another shadow ball at Cloud, expecting him to fall at this one. And so he did, he fell, injured and weakened. He could feel himself losing his own vision. Bane walked over and poked Cloud with his foot. Nothing signaled him being awake. "Hmph..my mission is finally finished.." Bane's body slowly began to fade away. After a few hours, a body washed up on the city's river. It was taken in by hospital representatives for checking to see if the body was still alive or dead. Turns out, Zack had been alive. He had gone through brutal damage, and needed lots of time to heal. Months, maybe. Although he wasn't very damaged physically other than a broken leg, he couldn't be any worse mentally. He had just been betrayed by a former friend and his girlfriend had been taken hostage and hurt. All he wanted was vengeance, and to get her back. The witnesses to Julius' beat down had immediately called the hospital and had him taken there, where he was recovering from burns on his arms and trauma to the head. Cloud had also been taken in, as his aunt had just noticed him sitting there outside, hurt. She didn't know what had happened, and Cloud refrained from telling her, but he couldn't think up an effective story to ease her mind on what had happened. He knew that if he told her the actual story, she wouldn't believe it, and that was the last thing he needed on his mind. He knew something was up, that something was wrong, and that the time of celebration could not come soon. It would have to wait. He was recovering from severe damage to his torso and body. The three were placed in the same room by chance and Julius was surprised to find that his two best friends were also injured. "What're you two in for?" He asked, jokingly. Zack stayed quiet, but Cloud perked up. "Bane attacked me," he said quietly. "What about you?" "What a coincidence, the same guy attacked me too. What about you, Zack?" Julius looked at him and took back the question. "Nevermind. Can't wait to get out of here so I can get my revenge." Zack sat there, silently. He was looking at the wall. He didn't really have anything to say. His story was just about the same as all the others, just with a hint of personal issues mixed in. "I don't have anybody left," he chimed in. "He took her." "Her?" Julius realized who her was. His attitude changed. "..Oh.." "Look, Zack. Don't even sweat it, man. Everything will be..alright," Cloud chimed in. "Maybe it will be," Zack replied glumly. "Listen, I want to find him as much as you guys do, but I want to find him for myself personally. Can you do that for me, can I go and run my own operation to go and find him, once I'm out of here?" "Sure, man. I wasn't going to go after him anyway, just get back into the swing of things and hope he doesn't return." Cloud said, then looked to Julius. After much delay, Julius finally answered. "Fine." Zack's head turned back to the wall, where he pondered all of his thoughts. It was official. He was going to go after Bane, and find his love again. Meanwhile, Bane had caught word that Zack, Cloud, and Julius had been shipped out to the city's hospital. He sent out of a ball of shadow, which hid behind the door that the three were in. All of their thoughts, what they were saying, what their current status was, all of it was being displayed to Bane. He winced, knowing that his plan had ended in failure. All three of them had survived, how could that be? He had to find a way to finish them once and for all. So he sent the shadow ball inside of the room, opening the door. Julius looked at the shadow ball. "..Huh?" Realizing it could possibly be the return of Bane, Julius struggled to get out of bed and get into a fighting stance. Zack was pulled out of his trance only by the presence of the shadow ball, and immediately turned his attention to Julius. He looked at him confused, and thought to himself "What was he doing?" He started forming a crystal by pulling out his index finger and shot it straight towards the shadow ball, destroying it. "Oh, uh.." Julius looked where the shadow ball once was. "Nice save.." He stopped trying to get out of bed. Zack simply returned his attention to the wall again. Trivia. * Category:Battle Heroes X Category:Battle Heroes X: Season One Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Japanimation Studios Category:Episodes